SAKURA NEKO’S LOVE
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: ¿Orejas?¿Cola?¿¡Desnudo? -tu eres Sasuke-kun… ¿en verdad?-…si…-¿Por qué si eres un gatito de felpa, estas en esta situación?-Porque ya no quiero que llores…Sakura- le respondió dándole una lamida a la mejilla de su sonrojada dueña… SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones****: **Naruto si me pertenece pero Kishimoto me robo la idea mientras bebíamos en un bar de mala muerte. Todo parecido con la realidad… a de ser mentira, esto no pasa en la vida real.

_-Sakura…- me llama mi… novio… parado a mi lado del pupitre- ¿nos vamos?_

_-…si- le contesto sonrojándome un poquito… y es que quien pensaría, que una chica como yo, algo antisocial, cabeza dura, y no muy atractiva como la mayoría de las chicas, pudiese ser novia de semejante chico que fácilmente podria ser confundido con un modelo o un *idol… y lo más gracioso… es que siempre estuvo a mi lado…_

**SAKURA NEKO'S LOVE **

**Cáp. 01**

**By**

**(Wen_ale) **

-Porque… no… es justo…- tumbada en su cama, sollozaba una chica de 15 años mientras apretaba fuertemente un gato de peluche negro entre sus brazos…- No es justo…Sasuke-kun… porque… esto me pasa a mi… lloraba restregando al peluche contra sus ojos ya irritados por las lagrimas…

_-Oye Sakura, porque no me dijiste que ya habías terminado con Sumi-kun ¿es que no soy de tu entera confianza?- le lloraba su amiga Tenten sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas, y fingía las lagrimas._

_-¿De que hablas? yo no eh terminado con nadie…- le respondió la ojiverde con cara de desentendida…_

_-¿Que? No has… oh…-y sin decir más, la morena se levanto con cara de enojo y salio del salón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_-¿Tenten?- se levanto de su lugar al ver a su amiga en ese estado._

_-Sakura-chan…_

_-Hinata…_

_-Que pasa con Tenten-chan…- le pregunto igual de desentendida la chica de ojos perla._

_-Es lo que voy a averiguar ahora mismo, ¿vienes?_

_-Ah… si-_

_-Humm… eres tan linda- susurro contra los labios de una chica de cabellos rizados y ojos azules._

_-Sumi-kun- decía entre risas la chica mientras volvía a besar al chico frente a ella._

_-¡Eres un imbecil!-_

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah!_

_Estirando por la camisa al chico le propino una patada en el abdomen seguido de un puñetazo en la cara._

_-¡Escoria! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi amiga?! ¡INFELIZ!_

_-¡Tenten!_

_-¡Déjame! Te matare idiota hijo de…ugh…¡¡NEJI!!! SUELTAME MALDICION!!_

_-NO ¿que crees que estas haciendo? ¡Tenten!- le cuestionaba el chico de largo cabello y ojos iguales a los de su prima Hinata, mientras la sostenía de la cintura_

_-¡¡¡DEJAME!!! Este hijo de la %&($% esta engañando a Sakura!!_

_-Estas loca niña- le contesto entre risas el chico desde el suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangra que brotaba de sus labios._

_-LOCA TU MADRE, AHORA ¡SUELTAME NEJI!- ordeno de nuevo despidiendo furia de sus ojos._

_-Tenten, ¿estas conciente de lo que dices? ¡El asegura que no es cierto! Tenten!-_

_-¡No! Neji créeme, es más, se estaba besando con tu hueca noviecita-_

_-¿Que?_

_-no mientas loquita… jamás me besaría con una chica tan fea como la novia de este tipo-_

_-¡¿Que dijiste imbecil?!- mascullo neji entre dientes mientras apretaba más la cintura de Tenten, sacándole un poco el aire a la morena._

_-Oye ¡fíjate tonto, me asfixias!- le grito a su amigo de la infancia que efectivamente, le apretaba el abdomen más de la cuento por la furia recién despierta._

_-Lo siento- dijo aflojando el agarre a lo que tenten…_

_-Ahora si ¡Maldito idiota ya vas a ver!- _

_-¡Hey! Que pasa… ¿una pelea? Genial, neji ¿quien contra quien?-pregunto Naruto que recién pasaba por ahí con Kiba, emocionadísimos._

_-El que va perdiendo es Sumi!- grito emocionado el más guapo de ellos (Xd jajaja es que amo a Kiba ¬¬ bueno)…grito emocionado Kiba- y el que le esta dando la golpiza de su vida es… ¿¡Tenten!?-_

_-Wow… si que es fuerte amigo… ¡Vamos Tenten Tu puedes chica!- animaba animado el rubio._

_-pero que dices Uzumaki, ayúdame a separarla de ese tipo- le decía neji intentando acercarse a la batalla campal que protagonizaba la chica._

_-pero esta buenísima la lucha…- Excuso Naruto con un puchero._

_-Sin mencionar lo sexy que se Tenten…-termino Kiba, quien recibió un golpe por parte de Neji, por tal osadía- Bueno… a todo esto… ¿Por qué lo golpea?_

_-Tenten… ¿Qué haces?- grito Sakura quien llegaba seguida por Hinata a la escena._

_Al instante Tenten dejo de golpear a Sumi y volteo a ver a su amiga que la veía preocupada._

_-Sakura yo…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el chico bajo ella le dio un empujón tirándola al piso rudamente.- ¡Auch!-se quejo, mientras era ayudad a levantarse por Kiba._

_-¡Sakura! Debiste estar aquí, tu amiga salvaje de repente vino hacia mi me empezó a gritar un montón de cosas sin sentido, y comenzó a golpearme. Deberías elegir mejor a tus amistades.- le contaba mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a Tenten, que lo miraba con infinito rencor. _

_-Sakura no le creas, ¡ÉL ESTABA!…. El estaba…- Pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca, como decirle a una de sus mejores amigas que su novio al que tanto quería la engañaba justo en sus narices.-…_

_-Lo vez Sakurita… esta loca…ni siquiera tiene una excusa.-_

_-Tenten…-miraba a su amiga con preocupación._

_Llena de valor Tente comenzó a hablar de nuevo- ¡Él te estaba engañando Sakura! Lo vi besándose con-_

_-¡Cállate no sabes lo que dices!-le corto Sumi_

_-No le hables así ¡Idiota!- le defendió Neji, que la sostenía de un brazo.(ámalo nee-chan ámalo u)_

_-¡Pero-!_

_-¿Eso es cierto, Sumi-kun?_

_-¡No!, Sakura debes creerme._

_-¿Sales con Haruno?- pregunto la chica que antes besaba Sumi-_

_-¿Mika-san?- la miro confuso Neji _

_-Con ella te engaña, Sakura!- volvió a decir Tenten_

_-Dije que te callaras!_

_-No tu te callas!- le grito Naruto, que por algún motivo fuera de nuestro entendimiento y fuera de las leyes de la física, ahora se encontraba junto a Hinata.(Nadie sabe, nadie supo O_O)_

_-Con que nunca besarías a una chica tan fea ¿no?- recito sus propias palabras la joven- ¡Eres un Bastardo! – Y propinándole una cachetada a Sumi, giro su mirada hacia Neji, que la miraba extrañado- Neji-kun… yo…_

_-olvídalo, Vete por favor_

_-pero…-tratando de tomarlo del brazo con su mano, el cual neji esquivo_

_-Terminamos, por cierto…-Sentencio Neji. Sin más._

_-Sakura, es una confusión, te lo juro, yo._

_-No… supongo que… terminamos._

_-¡Sakura espera!- la detuvo tomándola del brazo._

_-No… me llames por mi ¡NOMBRE!- estallo propinándole un puñetazo en la cara y saliendo corriendo del lugar, seguida por Hinata y Tenten._

_-Hump… con que besaste a mi ex novia, aun siendo mi novia.- le dijo amenazantemente Neji, mientras lo levantaba del suelo sosteniendo su camisa._

_-eh?_

_-esto se pondrá genial.-decían al unísono Kiba Y Naruto mientras sacaban sus teléfonos celulares para grabar tal acontecimiento._

Recordando todo esto y cansada ya de tanto llorar… cayo dormida al instante.

-Sakura… ya no llores…- se escucho un susurro… casi inaudible.

-n… ¿Qué?... ¿que hora es?- con el cabello enmarañado y cara somnolienta se levanto de su cama mirando hacia todas partes, en busca de su respuesta…

-son las ocho y treinta- le respondió una voz desconocida para ella, además de desconocida, impactante ya que en esos momentos sus padres estaban de segunda luna de miel, haciendo algo imposible que alguien estuviese en casa, además de ella.

-gracias… ¿uh?...- _cayendo en cuenta_- ¡¿QUIEN DIJO ESO, QUIEN ERES TU?!- gritaba girando su cabeza lo más que podía para encontrar, lo que en verdad no quería encontrar, al dueño de esa voz.

-… si te lo digo…- escucho de nuevo, ahora la voz sonaba algo más baja… como dándose cuenta de la situación de la chica-... ¿Prometes no gritar otra vez?…

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar desconfiada

Y saliendo de debajo de la cama ante ella se presento un lindo muchacho de ojos y cabello negros, una piel blanca sin exagerar, una cara de ensueños, y un cuerpo que… momento.

_¿Por qué hay un chico en mi cuarto?_

-¡¡AH~~!!

-Sakura, no grites por favor…- decía mientras protegía sus orejas con sus manos-me lastimas las orejas…

_¿Orejas? ¿Como los ~?_

-¿Quien eres? ¿Y que haces en mi cuarto?- interrogo de nuevo, ahora tapándose con su manta e inspeccionando a la criatura frente a ella, criatura porque no sabia que era en realidad, tenia un cuerpo bastante… deseable por así decirlo, bajando un poco la mirada pudo comprobar que…

_¿Desnudo?_

…efectivamente tenía un cuerpo bastante deseable… con una adorable

_¿Cola?_

-Esto… yo…soy Sasuke…kun.- respondió bajando un poco la mirada, dándose cuenta de su desnudes, la misma que había puesto a la pelirrosa con ojos enormes y nariz sangrando.- lo siento…- se disculpo tapándose su área… personal con un cojincito, que la chica había lanzado, y que él sin ninguna dificultad tomo en el aire.

-Pe… pero…si Sasu…ke-kun… esta justo aquí, en algún lugar de la cama… si, si, si… por aquí debe estar- murmuraba mientras buscaba entre sus sabanas, almohadas y demás al animalito de felpa.

-De nueva cuenta… lo siento…-se volvió a disculpar subiendo a la cama, ahora asiendo una reverencia y sin un signo de emoción en su rostro- todo fue mi culpa…

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto ella, pegada a la cabecera de su cama, ya que Sasuke tenía su cuerpo inclinado en el resto de esta.

-… Yo… desee tanto poder hacer que pararas de llorar, que cuando desperté esta mañana estaba así. De hecho tú me abrazabas, pero creí que te alterarías al ver a un chico desnudo a tu lado…-

-¿y si tuviste tiempo de asimilar eso, porque no te pusiste algo de ropa?- pregunto sonrojada y nerviosa-

-Lo siento…-

-deja de disculparte… de todas maneras… entonces… tu eres Sasuke-kun… ¿en verdad?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al rostro del gato y picaba sus mejillas, ahora de humano.

-…si…-

-valla… y… ¿que haces aquí?

-aquí vivo- respondió sin pensarlo mucho

-si… eso lo se pero… me refiero a ¿Por qué si eres un gatito de felpa, estas en esta situación?

-Porque ya no quiero que llores…Sakura- le respondió dándole una lamida a la mejilla de su sonrojada dueña…- y ahora… no lloraras nunca más por un muchacho… yo te voy a proteger.

Y en la misma posición, el sobre sus rodillas y su ahora mano izquierda apoyadas en la cama, tomo el rostro de ella que se encontraba hincada frente a él… acercando sus rostros suavemente, unió sus labios a los de ella… mientras cerraba sus ojos y un suave ronroneo salía de su garganta.

_Co… ¿¡Cómo!?_

**=+CONTINUARA+=**

*Sumi: Basado en el personaje del manga y anime "Junjou Romantica" Sumi-sempai (no recuerdo su nombre)

*Mika: Basado en el personaje del manga "Zettai Kareshi" Itou Mika

*Neko: gato (duh...)

N/A: Hola!! Chicas aquí ando de nuevo, con un nuevo proyecto "Sakura Neko's love" que les pareció? Ya se que debería andar terminado "my sweet obsession"(MSO) pero verán. Cuando una idea se me viene a la mente, es mejor escribirla rápidamente, o si no el cerebro se seca. Además, creo que habrá un pequeño problemin con este fic antes mencionado (MSO), puesto que tenia el capi siguiente escrito, pero mi PC tuvo una falla y la formatearon, así que perdí bastante material, que les tenia prometido. Así que en cuestión de fics, les falle este año. Y la verdad es que si tenia un buen de cosas ahí, una historia que solo me faltaba publicar, pero ya ven que uno se hace loquito y ni siquiera lo guarde en mi cuenta… pero eso ya no será un problema! Porque mi nee-chan me regalo un memoria, MUAJAJA ahora guardare todo lo que escriba! BANZAI!

Por cierto que este capi, se lo dedico a Caro nee-chan! Porque ahora mismo estoy usando mi regalito!! Yay, vez nee-chan, no lo estoy usando para guardar mis mangas Yaoi! (aunque ganas no faltan) es que no caben Xd (calla!!) mi inner ha vuelto! Y vez que ahora Neji si salio!, y hasta con novia! XD uhuhuh aunque ya terminaron. Ahora esta libre! Pero pronto ya no estará, muajajaa en fin. Esto es para ti, como agradecimiento, aunque se que te gusta más el NaruSaku. (¬¬ esto es lo que pienso de NaruSaku kykykykykyky xD)

Este capi también va para Lizzie que dice que me incendiara mi casa por no seguir "MSO" pero se que no lo harás primita!!! (O si ¬¬) en fin! Ahí las dejo

Y si… Sasuke tiene orejas y colita de gato! Y si, es un peluche viviente! Aunque peluche casi ya no tiene XD (kya~ pervertida =///=) jaja bueno nos vemos, nos leemos Hasta el proximo sabado (23 de mayo) en el siguiente capi!!Chao! si me dejan review no me enojo!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Y en la misma posición, el sobre sus rodillas y su ahora mano izquierda apoyadas en la cama, tomo el rostro de ella que se encontraba hincada frente a él… acercando sus rostros suavemente, unió sus labios a los de ella… mientras cerraba sus ojos y un suave ronroneo salía de su garganta._

_Co… ¿¡Cómo!?_

**SAKURA ****NEKO'S LOVE **

**Cáp. 02**

Poco a poco sus rostros fueron alejándose uno del otro, Sakura se quedo con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto, mientras el neko la miraba sin perder detalle de todas sus expresiones.

-Sakura…- le llamo sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-eh… ¿que? Sasuke-kun…

-he…-rió suavemente- me alegra que estés bien- le dijo con una sonrisa casi perceptible en su rostro.

-N-no parece…- le respondió con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

-Los animales de felpa no tenemos mucha vida que digamos-

-pues yo te veo muy vivito…-

-Puede que si… un caso especial supongo-le dijo alzando los hombros

-Eso creo…- le respondió ella aparentemente ya más calmada.-Sasuke-kun- le llamo de nuevo

-¿Si?- contesto el en su misma posición.

-¿Podrías levantarte un poquito de la cama? Por favor- le pidió

-¿uh? Claro-respondió el levantándose de la cama con su cojincito entre las manos y su… cuerpo.

-Gracias- sonrió amablemente mientras lanzaba su sabana y algunos almohadones al piso.- ahora… por favor, no hagas nada.- ordeno al neko que la miraba expectante

-¿De que?- alcanzo a preguntar, cuando la pelirrosa se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo inconciente, debido a un desmayo.- uh… por eso. –Se dio cuenta- Ya decía yo que no podía tomárselo así de bien. Humm… Donde estará la habitación del padre de Sakura.- se iba preguntando el ahora joven saliendo de la habitación ignorando por completo a la pelirrosa que yacía tirada con un chichón en la cabeza y cara completamente desorbitada.

* * *

-Ese maldito Sumi cara de ugh… -se quejaba tenten mientras caminaba con Neji a su lado-es increíble que hayas parado de golpearlo solo porque su boca sangraba un poquito-

-Tenten… el pobre tipo vomitaba sangre…- medio defendía Neji al pobre chico (aunque lo merecía ¬¬)

-¡Ja! Debió vomitar sus intestinos, eso debió salir de su putrefacta boca con la que beso a no se cuantas chicas aun siendo el novio de mi amiga, es un maldito imbecil.-

-Bueno… pero al menos logramos alejarlo de Sakura-

-Si- suspiro Tenten – es cierto, pero ahora Sakura ah de estar destrozada… mira que un imbecil me hiciera eso a mí, ja! No viviría para contarlo-sentencio golpeando ligeramente su puño contra su otra mano abierta

Con cara de miedo y desentendido Neji solo se limitaba a escuchar la pila de cosas que su loca amiga decía sin parar.

-¡Ya se!- grito la chica

-¿Que…sabes?- le pregunto el chico algo espantado por el grito

-Vayamos a visitar a Sakura!

-Pero… ¿porque tengo que ir yo?

-Por si me altero… -explico- parece que eres de los pocos valientes que se atreven a retarme y logran calmarme.

-¿piensas golpear a Sakura?- dijo confuso Neji

-No… pero que tal si empieza a llorar, no lo soportaría…

-Y yo debo estar ahí para consolar a dos chicas lloronas?

-Bueno… ¡Ya se!-

Siguió hablando la chica por un rato mientras Neji se preguntaba ¿Por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con ella?

* * *

-Ah… ¿que paso?- se preguntaba la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba del suelo tocándose la cabeza.-Mis sabanas están en el piso… que raro… porque yo estaba en el piso?... y porque me duele mi cabeza-

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación de la chica con una camiseta larguisima que pertenecía al padre de ella.

-…

-Sakura?

-…. Eh… ¿¡QUIEN ERES!? SI ESTO ES UN SECUESTRO LO DIGO DE UNA VEZ, MI FAMILIA ES POBRE, ASI QUE POR FAVOR SUELTAME!!-gritaba la chica mientras corría enloquecida por su habitación

-Sakura…- le trato de llamar pero la chica seguía corriendo por la habitación gritando y asiendo caso omiso al neko- Sakura…-nada- ¡SAKURA!- le llamo de nuevo extendiendo un brazo al frente deteniendo a la pelirrosa en su loca carrera… pero…

-kya~ ¡PERVERTIDO!- grito de nuevo- aléjate que asco, ¿¡quien eres!?

-Como lo dije antes- le cayó Sasuke mientras tomaba el rostro de su ama en su diestra- Soy Sasuke-kun, tu gatito de felpa que te regalaron cuando cumpliste dos años. Y no te estoy secuestrando, no podria, estamos en tu casa, ni siquiera seria un secuestro, así que me pregunto de donde sacaste la absurda idea, y otra cosa. No fue mi intención tocar tu seno ¿si? Eh estado en ellos desde que empezaron a crecer, aunque no es mucho que digamos, pero yo que se, a la hembras de mi especie ni siquiera les crecen así…bueno no crece nada en ellas ya que son de felpa y no tienen vida pero en realidad eh…

Sakura?

-¿En serio?- pregunto inocentemente con su mano a la altura de su boca.

-¿En serio que?- le regreso la pregunta

-¿En serio eres Sasuke-kun?¿no fue un sueño?

-Eh…. Si soy, no, no es un sueño. Te lo dije esta mañana… Ya no quiero que llores… ¿si?-le sonrió posando su mano en la cabeza rosa

-¿Llorar?… ¿porque?- pregunto algo sonrojada

-pues… Porque… tu sabes ese chico del que tanto me contaste…. Sumi

-Ah…-bajo la mirada- Eso… sabía que eso pasaría… en realidad- confeso agachando su cabeza

-¿que?-

-Qué me engañaría… es que… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿no?- sollozo- además, no soy del tipo de chica que merece un cuento de hadas, o a un príncipe encantado, o castillos, o un "felices para siempre" no crees- decía mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-no creo… Saku…

Ding dong (súper efectos XD)

-Ya voy- dijo la pelirrosa levantándose del piso mientras con su brazo secaba las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

-¡Sakura!- grito Tenten al momento en que la pelirrosa abrió la puerta.

-¿Tenten? Neji? Que hacen aquí… digo… es sábado, no deberían salir a divertirse o algo así?-

-¿De que hablas? No podria divertirme si mi amiga esta mal… y neji, bueno, no es que el sea muy divertido que digamos-le explico la castaña

-… no es un comentario de mi gusto, pero si es algo cierto- la apoyo Neji

-Bueno, pues pa—cayo por un momento.- esperen aquí- les cerro la puerta en la cara mientras corría despavorida en busca de su neko viviente -Sasuke!!- le llamo varias veces pero el gatito ni señas de vida- donde estas?

-Sakura!- le llamo tenten desde el primer piso- ven aquí!

-Pero…- resignada y un poco asustada por la desaparición de su "mascota" bajo a atender a sus visitantes.

-Sakura!- hablo Tenten- pero que desconsiderada eres, porque nos dejaste afuera? Y encima nos cerraste la puerta, ahí es cuando uno nota la verdadera amistad- chillo dramáticamente.

-Lo siento… ah…. Y Neji?-pregunto al no ver al susodicho en la sala

-Ah, se quedo afuera, dijo que si no nos invitaste a pasar y cerraste la puerta era porque no querías que entráramos. Ya sabes como es él, esta loco…- explico mientras se recostaba en un sofá y tomaba una revista de la mesita de centro.

-Tenten…- suspiro la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a la puerta para hacer entrar a su extraño amigo- Neji

-Ah, Sakura, este chico dice que vive aquí- le dijo señalando a un chico con cola y orejitas de gato, que por cierto solo llevaba puesta una camiseta…

-¿¡Sasuke-kun!?

-lo conoces.-acepto- ¿Entonces si vive aquí?-pregunto el hyuga

-Eh… si… pasen…- les dijo abriendo más la puerta, y fue ahí dónde….

-Por amor de Dios ¡ese papacito no trae pantalones!- chillo tenten entre emocionada y sorprendida señalando al ahora chico-

Sakura rápidamente volteo la vista asía la parte baja del neko comprobando lo que su amigo dijo- Ah! Sasuke-kun acompáñame arriba! A-ahora volve-vemos- balbuceo Sakura mientras empujaba al chico neko asía la planta alta de la casa.

-Con razón Sakura no se ven tan abatida como pensé- sonrió Tenten pervertidamente para después ser regañada por Neji, que le dijo un sermón sobre entrar a las casa ajenas y tratar con tanta confianza a los chicos desconocidos.

-¿Quienes eran ellos?- pregunto curioso el chico neko que esperaba sentado en la cama de la habitación de los padres de la pelirrosa.

-Son mis amigos, Neji y Tenten-contesto mientras seguía su búsqueda en los cajones de su padre- rayos ¿papá se tuvo que llevar la mayoría de su ropa?- se quejaba

-Ellos son hermanos o… pareja?

-¿que? No para nada… son muy buenos amigos, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Juntos, se ven muy felices y parece que se quieren- le dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

-que dices, no los viste ni dos minutos-

-pero….lo ciento, algo me lo dice- sonrió mientras sakura le entregaba unos jeans gastados de su papá- gracias

-Humm… seguro te quedan, desde que papá empezó a excederse con el Ramen ya muchos de sus pantalones de mezclilla no le entran- rió la chica

-bien… me cambiare- dijo comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa

-No espera! Espera a que salga de la habitación!-

-¿Por qué? Me viste cundo me convertí, y yo te veo siempre, cual es el problema?-

-No es normal si? A demás no digas eso! Rayos, ahora me dará vergüenza cambiarme enfrente de mis muñecos…

-enserio?- levanto una ceja- deberías, esa cebra no tiene buenas intención, y su pensamientos, ni se diga, deberías deshacerte de el- advirtió

-No digas eso!-le grito sonrojada- además yo creí que era mujer cuando la compre- pensó para si misma

-Sakura todo bien!?- pregunto tenten desde abajo-

-Si ahora voy!- le contesto- bueno sasuke puedes bañarte y aquí hay más camisas, y playeras, si necesitas algo estaré abajo.

-si…-

* * *

Iba bajando las escaleras y justo cuando llegaba a los últimos peldaños vio a sus amigos que platicaban muy seriamente en el sofá.

-Preparare té, les apetece un poco?- ofreció dirigiéndose a la cocina-

-Sakura!- tomo la palabra la de ojos marrón mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesita de centro- Yo no lo note, pero neji, demostrando sus supuestos poderes de genio, dice que el chico que entro hace rato no es normal! Y quiero saber la verdad!-reclamo

-N-no hay ninguna verdad en re-realidad jeje- tartamudeo

-Sakura-san, humm… como decirlo, el chico bajo del tejado semidesnudo, sin mencionar que tiene orejas en su cabeza, y cola… eso no es normal.

-Talvez era un cosplay!- opino la morena

-No lo creo, le pregunte que porque las traía puestas y me contesto que si no las traía puestas no podria escuchar después.

-Suena lógico neji, si tú te quedas sin orejas con que escuchas entonces?-

-Tenten…ese no es el punto, porque salto entonces desde el techo, y como fue que ni siquiera se hizo daño al hacerlo

-Quizás es un ninja!- volvió a opinar

-Si claro, como si hubiese ninjas por aquí.- murmuro neji

-Te sorprenderías- contesto Tenten

-Bien, y porque salto del techo?

-Talvez no lo hizo! Quizás iba saliendo de la habitación de Sakura-chan- dijo picaramente

-pero que dices tenten!- se sonrojo la pelirrosa

-y que habría estado asiendo él ahí?- se pregunto neji

-No me hagas explicarte, sucio, lascivo- se enojo Tenten

Sakura observaba el debate entre sus amigo mientras preparaba el té, pero una voz en el pie de la escalera la hizo girarse-

-Sakura… no puedo entrar a la lavadora- le decía un confundido y desnudo Sasuke algo mojado.

-Oh dios!- grito Tenten con los ojos desorbitados y brillantes al verlo.

-¡SASUKE!-grito sakura con su cara más roja que un tomate.

-Oye amigo, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Neji molesto mientras le tapaba los ojos a Tenten, quien pataleaba para que el genio la soltara-

-lo siento, es que no puedo entrar a la lavadora- le dijo sasuke inclinándose ante Neji. Mientras Sakura le intentaba tapar su parte baja con una servilleta de tela de la cocina.

-Vamos arriba Sasuke-kun- le dijo de nuevo empujando escaleras arriba.

-Viste eso Tente?-le dijo neji cuando sakura y el neko desaparecieron

-No, tapaste mis ojos- se quejo- y aun lo haces!

-Lo siento…- se disculpo- pero me pregunto… con que sostenía la cola , si estaba desnudo… además.

-que?- pregunto la chica sorprendida de las deducciones extrañas y ciertas del chico.

-Él dijo que no podía entrar a la lavadora…-

-Y eso que?, yo tampoco puedo…-

-Lo has intentado?-le interrogo

-No-

-Y que te hace creer que es normal que él si lo aya intentado…

-No lo se Neji, pero ya me dio hambre, veré que hay en el refrigerador- le dijo ignorando toda la investigación del Hyuga

-Tente!, no recuerdas lo que te dije sobre husmear en la cocina de los demás.- la siguió

-si, si-

* * *

-No es necesario que me empujes, puedo caminar solo- se quejaba Sasuke siendo empujado por la pelirrosa

-No te empujaría si no aparecieras desnudo cada vez!- le grito- pero en fin…. Porque querías entrar a la lavadora?- pregunto llegando a su cuarto

-Ahí es donde me baño siempre…-le contesto simplemente

-Si pero… cuando eres un muñeco (bueno aun lo eres) cállate no tienes nada que ver en esto!- se grito a si misma.

-Que? Yo no dije nada…- la miro extrañado

- No, hablaba conmigo misma-

-ah…-

-bueno, ahora solo cámbiate, y luego veremos porque razón eres un peluche viviente…

-¿peluche viviente?- pregunto Tenten desde la puerta, neji tras de ella.

-Tenten! Neji!- grito Sakura la verlos-

-¡Te lo dije!- señalo Neji a Tenten – no es normal…

-Yo… yo…

=Continuara=

N/A: Hola!! Tarde dos días más de lo previsto… dormí todo el sábado!! Jojo see me puse a ver una serie y termine de verla a las ocho de la mañana… dormí una hora y mi mami me llamo, fuimos a comer (chomp~ chomp) y regresamos al mediodía y boom! Wen-chan cae en su cama noqueada aun con sus tenis puestos!. Mi hermano llega a las siente de la tarde y se apodera de la compu OoO (oh mi good! Wen no puede hacer nada ya que esta dormida!) Despierto y mi hermano pone resistencia! Mamá nos llama para cenar. (Chomp chomp chomp) wen se sienta frente a la computadora! "Niña! Recoge tu cuarto!!" grita mami! Nuuuuuuuuuuuoooo!!!!! Mi cuarto el paraíso del desorden! Wen termina de recoger a media noche…. Y duerme de nuevo-…

Domingo: wen despierta de mal humor (su tipo de sangre es AB!!!) "vamos! Vamos!" presiona papí! "ñoñoñoñoño" (grita wen) "vamos!!" (ñaaaaaaaaaa) wen es llevada a la fuerza a casa de sus abuelos! Y papi compro pastel milkyway (que buen desayuno!!!) Wen vuelve a casa en la noche, y onii-san esta de nuevo en la compu TnT (vete! Vete! Vete! Onii-chan~!!) "Ja-Ja-Ja"  rie malignamente. Después de un tiempo vuelvo a dormir y despierto a las dos de la madrugada!

Por fin! Ya puedo subir capi!!!! Wiiii!! Y aquí esta! Gracia por su comprensión –reverencia exagerada- gracias!- tomatazo!- inner-chan auxilio!! (ja-ja-ja –esconde la bolsa de tomates tras ella)

Hasta el próximo capi! Matta nee!!


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA NEKO'S LOVE**

**Cáp. 3**

-bueno, ahora solo cámbiate, y luego veremos porque razón eres un peluche viviente…

-¿peluche viviente?- pregunto Tenten desde la puerta, neji tras de ella.

-Tenten! Neji!- grito Sakura al verlos-

-¡Te lo dije!- señalo Neji a Tenten – no es normal…

-Yo… yo…- murmuraba Sakura nerviosa. Debía pensar rápido, que les diría sus amigos, si les dijese la verdad la tomarían como una demente, pero… si les mentía… y que les diría entonces? Como explicar algo tan extraño, complejo y anormal como que su gatito de felpa por alguna razón deseo para calmar su dolor convirtiéndose en un humano, debía pensar algo, pronto, pronto... ¡PRONTO!

-Así que eres un gatito de felpa que se enamoro perdidamente de mi amiga aquí presente –señala a Sakura- y por un deseo que le hiciste a la luna te haz convertido en un humano con orejas y cola de gato. Y entonces quisiste tomar un baño y acostumbrado a ser lavado en la lavadora quisiste entrar ahí, pero tu tamaño ya no es el mismo, así que no pudiste entrar ahí, por eso bajaste a pedirle ayuda a Sakura, pero no tomaste conciencia de tu deslumbrante desnudes, y por eso Sakura te arrastro hasta aquí para reprenderte y entonces llegamos Neji y yo, y aquí estamos- relato calmadamente Tenten todo lo que el neko le había recapitulado mientras Sakura pensaba en mil y un formas de evadir la historia totalmente revelada por el chico neko.

-Así es- asintió el neko.

-…- sakura esta en shock por la honestidad y falta de cautela de su muñequito.

-Valla- Suspiro Tenten quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a Sasuke que la miraba serenamente.- Lo ves Neji!!- Le grito a su amigo- te dije que todo tenía una excusa razonable! Pero tu siempre quieres complicar todo!-

-A esto le llamas razonable?!- le grito el chico levantándola del brazo y apuntando a Sasuke con el índice-Vas a creer a las locuras que esta diciendo este tipo?!

-Tu no le crees?- pregunto inocente mirando a Neji- pero míralo Neji es TAN lindo!!- se suelta de neji y abraza al Neko, el cual la braza también.- como no creerle a semejante carita- le toma el rostro mientras sasuke hace carita de puchero hacia Neji.

Enrojecido sin razón aparente el Hyuga decidió esperar en la sala, para poder asimilar bien la situación, tanto la del neko de felpa viviente, y el porque demonios el idiota abrazaba a Tenten con tal confianza!!

- Ahh!!! Sakura! Que lindo chico!! Porque no me contaste de él!! Es tan apuesto y cariñoso!!- chillaba emocionada la morena mientras el neko ronroneaba contra su hombro aun abrazándola-

-Ya te recuerdo- hablo el neko- tu eres la chica de los chonguitos que hizo llorar a la muchacha de ojos bonitos la vez pasada en la pijamada de Sakura-

-Waaa!! Si que me conoces!! Ahora te creo que eres Sasuke-kun…-lo abrazo más- ya había olvidado eso!! Pobre Hinata no creí que fuese a creer eso de que Naruto era un extraterrestre y que venia a extraer nuestros cerebros para llevarlos a su jefe que era un zorro gigante con muchas colas!!-

-Ahora entiendo el porque no te sorprende esto Tenten- le dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza, ya un poco más recuperada.

-Sakura! Despertaste, pera ya cuéntame!, como fue que Sasuke-kun se convirtió en este papacito! –señala al neko-Anda, anda, cuanta el secreto!

-ahh… pues en realidad no hay secreto alguno-dijo riendo nerviosamente

-bueno, bueno, eso no importa en este momento ¿verdad? Ahora hay que ver que haremos-

-¿haremos?-repitió la pelirrosa- ¿de que o que?

- si bueno, pues tus padres volverían algún día y como explicaras el que un chico que ellos en la vida han visto ahora viva aquí… además, se me ocurren mil ideas para comprarle ropa, que se le vera mejor un estilo loveless quizá? Quizás tipo Ikuto! O un estilo emo! Pero un atuendo tipo skate le quedaría genial! Oh, como Nekoko* del manga que leí ayer- chillaba tenten con ojitos en forma de estrella creando imágenes del neko con cada estilo que venia a su mente.

-y ¿de donde sacaremos esa ropa?-

-tenemos un montón de amigos sakura…-

-aja y ¿que les diremos? acepta que la historia no es muy normal, o algo de todos los días-

-ya se! Iremos de compras!!- propuso la morena

-Y con que dinero?- se notaba que Sakura tenia un "pero" para todo.

-creo que uno que otro chico entenderá y nos donara alguna que otra prenda, y pues de dinero… mmm…- se frotaba la cabeza y barbilla en modo sabio- no se, puedo donar algo... y además si saqueamos a neji en la noche no se dará cuenta de que le falta ropa- reía en forma diabólica frotando sus manos-

-Escuche eso Tenten- apareció de pronto el susodicho soltando un suspiro- si quieres puedo prestarle ropa, pero me temo que no será suficiente… digo, no sabemos como volverlo a su forma original… y tampoco sabes cuanto tiempo estará aquí. Además… creo que los chicos entenderán…

-jujuju, seguro que con la ropa de Sai se vera súper sexy- opino tenten

-Y con la de kiba parecerá todo un chico malo con una mezcla de deportista- también opino la pelirrosa haciendo imagen del neko con la vestimenta de su amigo

-Aunque lastima que con la de neji parecerá todo un chico bueno…- dijo mientras hacia una cara extraña-..Tirándole a nerd-concluyo

- ¡oye! - Reclamo este indignado

-con la de Naruto no tendrá algo especial que digamos- hizo una mueca la pelirrosa

-Como no! Parecerá una naranja!- rieron

- bueno, basta de opinar sobre nuestra ropa si- bufo Neji algo molesto por lo antes mencionado sobre él.

-ay… que amargado eres Hyuga-

-Basta Tenten- le amenazo con la mirada- bien iré a mi casa por algo de ropa que casi no uso y mañana iremos a comprarle algo… te prestare dinero si?- le dijo a Sakura. – después me lo pagaras no te preocupes- se adelanto antes que la chica pudiese negarse.

-gracias- le contesto. El neko mirando la cara de agradecimiento de su ama imito la reverencia pero en silencio.

-bien las veré luego, Tenten te quedaras o…

-Voy contigo- se apresuro a decir- yo escogeré la ropa de Sasuke-kun!- gritaba emocionada mientras empujaba al Hyuga escaleras abajo-

-Tenten el no es un muñeco ni un maniquí no puedes tratar a un ser viviente como…- le empezó a reprender… de nuevo, Neji.

Sakura escuchaba como su amigo seguía hablando sin para escaleras abajo, bajo a cerrar la puerta y regreso a su cuarto donde encontró a sasuke mirando por la ventana muy fijamente.

-Que es lo que observas?- le pregunto posándose a su lado

-busco la luna…- le respondió simplemente sin apartar su mirada del cielo

-no la encontraras hasta dentro de un rato aun es de día-

-entonces la esperare-

La pelirrosa suspiro mirando desviando su mirada del rostro del chico hacia el cielo- si quieres ver la luna puedo prestarte un libro- dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su estante y le mostraba la imagen.- ves?

El chico mira el libro pero inmediatamente desvió su mira hacia fuera- no es igual… no puedo hablar con ella así.

-hablar?

-si. Quiero agradecerle por haberme concedido este deseo- le dijo plantándole un beso en los labios a su dueña.

Sonrojada hasta las orejas la pelirrosa dejo su libro en la cama y con la cabeza agachada, salio de la habitación.

Y el neko simplemente siguió mirando el cielo sin expresión alguna.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hyuga

Parecía que un montón de ladrones habían entrado y atacado con mayor afán el cuarto del joven heredero, ya que este se encontraba totalmente patas para arriba, sus ropas estaban por doquier, dándole un nuevo tapiz al piso que ya ni siquiera podía verse por tantas cosas, parecía haber una montaña en su cama y sus cajones estaban esparcidos por la habitación. Y el Hyuga… y el hyuga?

-Neji que pasa aquí!?- grito tenten desde el armario-Neji?

Desde un rinconcito donde aun podía apreciarse el alfombrado de la habitación el chico agito su mano para poder ser visto por la morena- aquí estoy! Que pasa?-

- mira esto! Esto! Tienes un mar de ropa!-le mostró- Y de diseñador!! –grito aun más sorprendida por la gran variedad de diseñadores que reconocía en las etiquetas-Porque siempre usas los mismos tres cambios siempre!?!!-

- a que te refieres? No uso siempre la misma ropa,

-a que si!- le respondió

-que no!

-que si!

-No-

-Si-

-No peleemos por cosas tan absurdas Tenten-

-Que si!!-

-Basta, mejor escoge rápido lo que le llevaremos a sakura, esta bien?-concluyo cruzando los brazos

-esta bien, esta bien!

-wow!! Mira esta chaqueta!! Neji te verías irresistible si usaras esta ropa! Por que nunca te la pones! Seguro que las chicas matarían por ti!- le decía emocionada sacando mas y más prendas-

-No es que me interese mucho eso…- susurro casi inaudiblemente el castaño

-dijiste algo?- sonrió emocionada por una camisa que acababa de encontrar

-nada…-

-bien entonces será esa pila de allá, y aquella y esta, ah y este padrisimo suéter- ordeno señalando cada montaña de ropa que mencionaba.

-me dejaras desnudo Tenten…- reprocho neji entre molesto y sorprendido

-de que hablas… es poquita Hyuga no seas tacaño, además habrá que ir con los chicos para que nos donen algo también!!- chillo emocionada jalando al joven hyuga fuera de la habitación cargados de bolsas enormes de ropa.

Pero…-

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina preparando solo ella sabe que cosas, ya que su mente andaba en un lugar muy lejos de su razón, y es que no podía dejare de pensar en el neko y su… afectuosas muestras de… amor?

-…- se quedo de piedra al pensar eso ultimo- …

¿Amor? Acaso un ser como el podía amar… no es que fuese fría pero… a final de cuentas el no era lo que se dice un humano… o si?

-no… entonces si estoy consiente de que no lo es… porque mi corazón late tan fuerte?...-

-¡¡SAKURA!!

-AHH!! TENTEN! No me vuelvas a entrar gritando por favor!-regaño con su mano sobre su pecho acompasando su respiración.

-Lo siento- se disculpo entre risas- pero! Ya traemos ropa para el hermoso chico que ocultas aquí-

-Tenten…- bufo Neji entrando por la puerta de la cocina- eres una … ugh… porque me dejaste a media cuadra solo con esta bolsa?!-

-No aguantaba la emoción!-

-Tanta ropa no usas neji?- se pregunto la pelirrosa viendo la gran cantidad de prendas que habia en la bolsa-

-Eran más pero alguien- mira a Neji- no dejo que nos trajéramos todas- reprocho haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos

-era demasiado Tenten, además, SI uso esa ropa, que tu no me veas usándola es otra cosa-

-Como sea Saku… eh? Donde esta sakura?-

Sasuke observaba el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse por la hora, sus ojos estaban fijos en un lugar en específico y sin moverse de ahí, su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de una chispa difícil de descifrar… sus ojos…

-Sasuke-kun- le llamo entrando a su habitación cargando algo de ropa- mira neji nos presto esta ropa para que puedas usar y-

-Sakura- le interrumpió girando su mirada hacia la pelirrosa

-s-si?

-Tu… me amas?- le pregunto sin más clavando su felina mirada en los ojos de la chica-

-y-yo… q-que dices? Yo…

-porque yo te amo… mucho-siguió hablando mientras se acercaba a la chica más y más.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Ella dice… que tienes que amarme para poder quedarme aquí, y así, como un humano-

¿Ella? A quien se refería? Con quien había hablado sasuke?

-Tú debes de amarme Sakura- ordeno el chico tomando a sakura de la muñeca y jalándola asía la cama donde la tiro boca arriba, colocándose sobre ella

-Que haces!? Sasuke-kun! No! déjame!…-

El neko parecía no escucharla, y sin atender a sus peticiones comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras con su mano derecha aprisionaba las muñecas de la chica y con la otra recorría la cintura de esta.

-Sasuke-kun… va a…- no podía pensar con claridad solo escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez en la voz ronca del neko- dios… ayúdame- rogó interiormente mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos… lagrimas que Sasuke, ni siquiera notaba.

CONTINUARA---

N/a: Hola chics!! No tengo perdón de dios, la verdad las primeras 3 semanas no subí capi porque no estaba terminado aun, luego entre a una obra y dios mío, fue gira tras gira tras gira!! Total anduve sin comp. Como por tres meses ahora Salí de la obra y entre a la escuela y estoy hasta el cuello, tengo que leer un montón de obras T_T y bueno… hoy me di un tiempito para mi, y este fic claro esta y bueno espero no haya valido la pena la espera… y que mas… no se preocupen por esta ultima escena, ya verán que sucede, y el "porque?" también, oki nos leemos en el próximo!! Bye!

*En realidad este manga lo leí yo kukuku, esta bien hermoso!! Ah… si lo quieren leer, solo absténganse si son Yaoifobicas ^_^¿…


	4. Chapter 4

**SAKURA NEKO'S LOVE**

**Cáp. 4**

-¿Q-que has dicho?-

-Que si me amas- repitió acercando más su rostro al de la pelirrosa.

Esta no sabia que hacer, se encontraba presa del neko y sus músculos estaban tan tensionados que no era capaz de mover un solo dedo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas temblaban al igual que su boca de la cual no podía emitir ni un solo sonido. Ladeo su cabeza tratando de enterrar su rostro en la almohada, Cerro fuertemente sus parpados dejando caer algunas lagrimas mientras apretaba la quijada al sentir la lengua del chico en su cuello.

-Sakura- le llamo pero ella se resistió a verlo. Por un impulso que hasta al mismo Sasuke sorprendió la tomo fuertemente de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo, aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ella puedo ver en sus pupilas antes de un negro hechizante un rojo algo sanguinario y maligno, que la miraba más con rencor que con el amor proclamado que el le decía tener.

-B-asta… Sasuke-kun- comenzó a sollozar la pelirrosa recuperando un poco el aliento, mientras el pelinegro fue aflojando su agarre ella aprovecho para soltarse y salir corriendo de la habitación para encerrarse en el baño.

-Sakura estas bien?-grito Tenten desde abajo, Neji en cambio al escuchar el estridente ruido de la puerta azotada, subió a ver que pasaba, encontrándose a Sasuke con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar, hincado en la cama de Sakura y con su camisa desordenada por los estirones y golpes de sakura para defenderse.

-Donde esta Sakura?- pregunto fríamente el Hyuga.

-en el baño- contesto segundo después.

-Dios mió…- suspiro Neji mientras llamaba a Tenten para que fuera con Sakura-ven conmigo, Hay mucho que preguntar. –declaro.

El neko solamente se levanto de su lugar poniéndose la ropa que minutos antes Sakura le había llevado para cambiarse. Se puso una playera blanca y un pantalón negro, bastante sencillo. Solo había un problema…

-No tengo zapatos con que salir.

-La excusa perfecta- confirmo. Aviso a las chicas que volvería su casa con el neko para prestarle unos pares de calzado al pelinegro, Tenten sentada fuera del baño afirmo sakura aun encerrada en este, no contesto nada.

Ya fuera de la casa de la Haruno, Neji buscaba la pregunta correcta con la cual empezar su interrogatorio infinito. Miro de reojo al chico, era un tanto extraño, su manera de caminar era elegante, pero no tanto como la de los gatos reales, sus ojos eran negros, extraño, nunca había visto a un gato con los ojos de ese color, normalmente eran ámbar o verdes, una vez vio a uno que los tenia azulados pero se estaba saliendo del tema. Había investigado algo sobre gatos mientras tenten le desechaba de su ropa. Venia de todo sobre ellos, sus comidas predilectas, los cuidados especiales, los mitos aun no confirmados científicamente de la convivencia con ellos, pero en ni una pagina de Internet informaba de un caso similar al de ese extraño chico que caminaba junto a el con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pies descalzos y mirado perdida en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer aun más.

-Entonces… que dijiste que eras exactamente?- le saco de sus pensamientos

-hn?- el chico lo miro unos segundo para volver su mirada a la luna casi perceptible.- no lo se… en realidad.

-no lo sabes?... pero, dijiste que eras ese gato de felpa o no?

-Eso creo… no estoy muy seguro, solo se que estoy aquí porque ella me hizo el favor de volver a estar con Sakura.

-volver? No comprendo… pensé que fuiste su regalo de cumpleaños cuando tenia cinco o seis, prácticamente si eres en realidad ese muñeco en forma de gato, has estado con ella casi toda su vida.

-Te he dicho que no lo se! Aun no se casi nada de lo que paso… solo se que estoy aquí porque así lo desee… No entiendo nada… como demonios ocurrió esto? No se ni siquiera por cuanto tiempo será… y aun me cuestionó en como mi cuerpo se convirtió en el de un humano, o algo parecido a uno.- rió levemente mientras veía su cola y moviendo sus orejitas tiernamente (Ahh… n_n)- también…- se quedo pensativo unos momentos pero Neji le saco de su trance.

-También que?

-Si desee la vida junto a sakura, o volver a estar con ella… entonces porque no simplemente me convertí en un gato negro.

-Había escuchado algunas veces… que los objetos inanimados tomaban vida o algo por el estilo, quizás debería empezar a creerle más a Tenten, pero el punto es que tienes una buena teoría sobre eso… porque un humano, bueno casi humano y no simplemente un gato? Aunque sea cual fuese, ella te querría estoy seguro. – le sonrió suavemente Neji, claro su amiga tenia un gran corazón, esta seguro de sus palabras eran correctas

-Estas equivocado- le interrumpió sasuke sus pensamientos- ella no me amaba- agacho su cabeza tapándose inconcientemente los ojos con su flequillo- ya lo se, y talvez ya no sea necesario que me ayuden tanto, pronto me iré, estoy seguro.

-porque dices que no te ama? Bueno aunque no creo que alguien pueda amar de un instante a otro a una persona pero…-

-Ella no me ama!- levanto la voz roncamente como si maullara enojado-Ella misma me lo comprobó, no me ama ni me quiere, pero ya no importa, da igual…desde un principio sabia que se asustaría conmigo, desde el primer momento supe que me rechazaría, yo no soy nadie, no soy nada! Des de un principio no fui nada para ella.

El silencio se apodero de la atmósfera, Neji se mordía la lengua para no hablar, era un hecho el que el no era un hombre que expresara sus sentimiento abiertamente, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera su corazoncito vivo y latiendo, y juraría que sintió un deje dolor al escuchar las palabras de esa criatura que desconocía a ciencia cierta de su origen, pero con solo escuchar su voz a punto de quebrar, supo que en verdad estaba enamorado de su compañera.

-Llegamos- el neko solo asintió y paso a la casa del hyuga.

-Sakura… por favor ya sal de ahí! – rogaba Tenten desde afuera mientras abría una bolsa de frituras para comer- al menos dime porque te encerraste ahí? No huele mal? Ah! Seguro mi mama convenció a la tuya de que la pastilla del patito purificador servia para los malos olores.- se dijo más para si La morocha mientras llevaba una papita a su boca. Bien, escucho una risa entre sollozos al otro lado de la puerta, al menos seguía viva y la escuchaba.

-Sakura… si no sales robare tu casa eh?-amenazo tenten, aunque sabia que jamás haría eso… bueno, quizás- Esta bien solo tu colección de Tegomass* y tus botines negros- los ojos le brillaron a la mención de esas cosa que en verdad no le importaría llevarse.

-no…- contesto la pelirrosa más bien en un quejido- ne te lleves mis discos, y mis botas no te quedan.-

Tenten sonrió triunfante, Sakura le abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, bien.

Ya mas calmadas las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Sakura cargadas de golosinas: nieve refrescos y papas fritas. A lo cual Sakura se quejo diciendo que no iban a ver una película, ella iba a desahogarse! Y su amiga pensaba en atragantarse de comida chatarra.

-Esto!- señalo todo el botín de chucherias- te ayudara a desacerté de toda la tensión y mala vibra que traes- afirmo dándole un mordisco a su barra de chocolate.- Y bien empieza- casi ordeno lanzándole una cucharita y poniendo es su mano izquierda un vaso con helado de fresa. Sakura suspiro y llevándose una cucharada de nieve como por arte de magia comenzó a soltar todo lo que había pasado horas antes con el pelinegro y lo que le había echo sentir como consecuencia. Y lo extraña que se sentía después de eso, estaba tan confundida y no sabia que hacer, que pasaría ahora con ellos ¿Qué pasaría con él?

-Pues… no lo se, eso estuvo mal, pero porque lo hiciste?- cuestiono neji cerrando un cajón y levantando más prendas que estaban regadas por todo el cuarto gracias a l huracán Tenten que había pasado por ahí no hace mucho.

-No lo se, algo dentro de mi… no se, sentí como si hubiese despertado y empezara a controlarme, para cuando reaccione ya estaba sobre ella y la vi llorar, luego una horrible sensación invadió mi pecho y parte de mi estomago.- volvió a bajar la cabeza apretando una playera contra su alto vientre, la cual casualmente era de un tono rosado.

-Entonces te arrepientes?-

-No lo se Tenten, me sentí aterrorizada cuando paso, pero había una calidez que me incitaba a seguirle el juego y… besarlo… pero…

-Te gusta.- afirmo la chica de los chonguitos.

-No lo se- negó con su cabeza

-Claro que lo sabes- le planteo Neji doblando un pantalón- es culpa, remordimiento… porque la quieres

-La amo- reafirmo el pelinegro colocando otra playera sobre la pila que había construido con ellas en la cama.

-Enserio?- abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

-Eso creo…-

-Como que crees mujer?! O lo sientes o no lo sientes- salto la morena.

-Pero apenas y lo conozco-

-Y eso que? el amor viene cuando tiene que venir.

-Yo no he dicho que es amor- reclamo con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Si, claro.

-Pero, para serte sincera…

-me gustaría experimentar todo eso con ella- sonrió el neko mirando al piso, otra pila de ropa. –Saber que es en verdad enamorarse.

-No se una cita, que tomara mi mano y camináramos juntos a casa. Escuchar que me diga que soy linda…- Sakura se mordió los labio maquinando esa escena en su mente

-Y besar su mejilla, para despedirme de ella…- suspiro él.- pero tuve que arruinar todo. Demonios- maldijo pateando la pila de ropa.

-Oye! Que ese suéter me lo regalaron!- se quejo neji yendo al rescate de su suéter.

-Pero sabes algo… luchare para que ella me quiera. No… para que me ame

-No importa como, pero lo haré cambiar, pero si sigue así de… pervertido. Adios!- se cruzo de brazos la pelirrosa.

-Así se habla. Enséñale Sakura.

-pero de algo estoy segura…

-De que?-le pregunto neji llevando unos ganchos a su lugar.-

-Va a ser una hermosa relación- sonrieron cada quien en el lugar donde se encontraban

-Ah… Enamorados- suspiraron Neji y Tenten a su vez.

**Oo°Continuara!!°Oo**

N/A: Hola a todos!! Jajaja que confuso eso ultimo nee? Espero sepan quien esta diciendo que cosa en sus respectivos cuartos. Jejeje la imagen de Sasuke y Neji recogiendo y doblando ropa me vino en un momento en que vi mi chibi-Kiba y después de que mi madre me ordenara limpiar mi cuarto y como si fuese un loca le dije: Kiba-kun yo el escritorio y tu mi ropa!... mi mami dijo que era un psicópata… pero en fin! Mi kiba no hizo nada y que tuve que recoger yo… Pero no importa ya esta aquí el capi 4 y espero no se hayan aburrido, ahora tenten y neji casi no estuvieron juntos, así que no hubo oportunidad de hacerlos pelear y decir cosas entupidas XD jaja. Disculpen si me centro más en Sasuke que en Sakura pero… por alguna razón mis historias siempre se basan más en él que en ella…. Extraño no? Total. Espero verlo en el próximo capi! Ja-nee!!

*TegoMass es simplemente el mejor dueto japonés de toda la historia, según mi criterio!! Jaja los amo *w*


End file.
